


Wedded Bliss

by dontbeannoying



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 14:22:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20798048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontbeannoying/pseuds/dontbeannoying
Summary: Hades and Persephone are newlyweds.





	Wedded Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> A short & sweet fic. My first fic ever!

Perched on the edge of their bed, Persephone found herself gazing down at her husband. The god slept soundly. She gently placed her hand on his chest, watching it rise and fall with his breathing. He felt so strong underneath her palm, his body hard with muscle. His large, powerful frame stretched across their mattress. Hades appeared so impenetrable. Like there was nothing in the world that could harm him. But Persephone knew better.

Her fingertips grazed the stripes of raised skin that covered his torso, remembering the night he told her of their origins.

_ She woke up alone, grasping at empty sheets where his warm body had been. Persephone found Hades slouched back on the couch, a glass of brandy balancing precariously in his hand. Cerberus sat loyally at his feet. Hades sat up straight when saw her. Holding his breath, he watched his wife warily as she approached him. He was afraid, the goddess realized in surprise. Slowly and silently, she crawled into his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. After a long moment, he buried his face into her neck and took a shuddering breath. _

_ Several minutes passed before she laid her head on his shoulder and sighed when he began to play with her hair. Then, finally, in a hushed voice, Hades told her about those thirteen years he had spent in the dark pit of Kronos’ stomach, alone and afraid. How he laid in fractured pieces, a helpless child with no one to save him. He stuttered through parts of it and took pauses to gather himself. She was glad he didn’t look at her, worried that her tears would alarm him and he’d stop talking. Then Hades could only speak in a whisper as he told her of his shame. It was all his fault, he explained, because he was weak. He wasn’t strong enough to protect his mother or to stop his father. If it wasn’t for his younger brother, he’d still be there. _

Persephone frowned at the memory, brushing hair back from his forehead. If only Hades knew that he was the strongest person she had ever met. Hades was stronger than all of them. No one else could have endured what he had and remained so kind and so giving. Persephone loved this scarred man. She loved the way he loved her. While his brothers acted out of insecurity and remained unfaithful to their wives, it was obvious to everyone that Hades was completely devoted to Persephone. When their mutual feelings for each other came to light, Hades ended things with Minthe immediately. When Minthe attempted to seduce him days before their wedding, he rejected her. Even as the water nymph attacked him verbally and physically, he stood his ground and remained firm. Persephone had witnessed the interaction and in a fit of blind rage, accidentally transformed her into a small plant. Persephone didn’t remember much after that except for the soft expression on Hades' face as he soothed her. When she calmed down, Persephone was horrified by what she had done. Hecate found the whole thing hysterically funny, but seeing Persephone’s distress, promised to turn her back.

“After the wedding!” Hecate had said gleefully. Potted mint sat on Hecate’s desk for a couple of months, diligently cared for and watered by Thanatos. Eventually, Hecate followed through on her promise and Persephone bumped into Minthe outside of a clothing store one day. Minthe froze in terror, then promptly ran in the other direction. Persephone no longer felt bad. She was learning to accept the many sides of herself, with Hades help. With that acceptance came better control of her emotions and powers.

His eyes fluttered open and his mouth curved up in a lazy smile at the sight of her. He took her hand and brought it to his lips. His touch still gave her butterflies.

“Did we miss the party?” He murmured. They had spent the day in bed together and lost track of time. It would be evening in Olympus by now and they were expected to make an appearance at Zeus’ elaborate birthday bash. Persephone had assured Hera that they’d be there, knowing that Hera saw the party as an opportunity to formally introduce Persephone to Olympian society as the new queen of the underworld. She felt guilty that they were already running very late.

“Nope, but we will if you don’t get moving.” She pulled at him to sit up but Hades resisted, pulling her down to him instead.

“Would that be so bad?” Hades asked with a wicked gleam in his eye.

_One hundred percent scoundrel!_ Persephone thought, trying to wiggle out of his embrace. They tussled playfully in bed before she finally gave in and relaxed on top of him.

“I like staying home with you,” He grinned. _Home._ The word sent a thrill through her. It felt like a promise.

As he drew her mouth down to his, they were interrupted by a loud creaking sound. Cerberus poked his head into the room where the door was cracked open slightly.

“Babies!” Persephone cooed. It cued a stampede of dogs into the room. All seven leaped onto the bed in a frenzy, barking excitedly. Persephone cuddled Cerberus, giggling as Hades tried to unsuccessfully push them off of him. A paw to the face seemed to take him out of the mood. He sighed as he climbed out of bed. The phone rang and he picked it up when Zeus’ name appeared on the caller ID.

“What do you want?” Hades asked impatiently.

While the two brothers bickered, Persephone busied herself with styling her hair. Eventually, Hades joined her, putting on a sharp suit. They got ready quickly, helping each other wordlessly. At one point he came to zip up the back of her dress for her. She found his shoes and helped him with his tie. All without being asked. As Persephone touched up her makeup, she marveled at the level of comfort they had reached in the short amount of time they had been married. They had fallen into this routine of knowing and giving the other what they needed without much conscious thought. It felt so natural. It felt so...domestic.

She was really married. Persephone smiled in delight. She could hardly believe it still. This was really her life. Later tonight, she would walk into a party with Hades by her side, knowing that she was truly loved and understood. Knowing that she would never be alone again. Persephone blinked as her eyes began to sting with tears. She turned to Hades. He dropped what he was doing and came to her, worried that she was upset. Persephone gave a watery laugh.

“I have a husband.” She said happily in explanation. Hades seemed to read her mind. He swallowed hard. A tear fell down her cheek, moved by how happy he looked in return. He cupped her face and it was his turn to laugh in disbelief.

“I have a wife.” He said, his voice thick with tears. They smiled at each other. It was a dream come true.


End file.
